This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for cancelling notes of value, comprising a transport unit for transport of the notes of value and a print unit having a print head for imprinting a note of value with a cancellation print image. Further, the device comprises an intermediate storage for intermediately storing notes of value.
2. Discussion
In devices for handling notes of value to which also checks may be input, checks are stored in an intermediate storage after their authenticity has been verified and information imprinted thereon has been read out. After all notes of value which were input together have been received in the intermediate storage, a user is asked to confirm a displayed information containing information on the notes of value intermediately stored. If such a confirmation is made by the user the checks received in the intermediate storage are transported to a value note cassette and are stored therein. Prior to this, the checks removed from the intermediate storage are imprinted by printing a cancellation print image on a predetermined printing area on a print side of the checks, in order to thus make sure that the checks are not processed a further time.
A printing device for imprinting the checks with a cancellation print image is, for example known from document DE 10 2005 003 198 A1. From document EP 0 690 791 B1 a document printing device is known comprising an assessment unit which, on the one hand side, scans the presence of a print monitor symbol via a monitoring mark scanning means, and on the other hand assesses the result of the scan.
As mentioned above, the printing area on which a cancellation print image is to be printed is fixed. In particular, such a printing area is provided on one side of the check only, such that the orientation, i.e. the side of the check which faces a print head of the printing unit defines the side of the check that is actually imprintable. One possibility to make sure that each of the checks supplied is imprintable, regardless of its orientation, is providing at least two print heads, wherein the latter are arranged on opposite sides of the transport path along which the checks are transported so that the checks are imprintable regardless of their orientation. What is problematic in this case is that two print heads must be provided, which is, one the one hand, cost-intensive, and which, on the other hand, requires much space.
An alternative conceivable possibility is providing a print head which is movably supported such that it is movable between the two sides of the transport path and the printing area of a check is imprintable, regardless of the orientation of said check. What is problematic also in this case is that a complex elaborated support is necessary which, one the one hand, requires much space, and on the other hand causes high costs.
A further conceivable possibility is that only checks which are input to the device with correct orientation are processed and imprinted by means of the printing unit. Checks which are input in a misoriented manner are returned to the user. What is problematic herein is that this results in less ease of use for the user since he/she must pay attention to the orientation in which the checks are input and must input possibly returned checks one more time.